


A Warm Hearted Person Who'll Love Me Till the End

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Two people go to a park and have a nice chat.





	A Warm Hearted Person Who'll Love Me Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> What a joy this show, cast, and fandom are! I especially love my friends at the Rosebudd. Thanks for welcoming me.
> 
> Title from _Best Friend_ by Harry Nilsson.__

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They’ve been here before any number of times -- to get away, to regroup, to make plans. Today is the end. 

“Who will you call if you need to borrow a car?”

“There are any number of people who I can call at this point. Who will you come crying to when your next Tinder date doesn’t work out?”

“I don’t _cry_. Who will _you_ come crying to when your sister gets you all worked up over nothing?”____

“I don’t cry, either! Where are _you_ going to get your cases of wine at cost?”__

_ __ _

“Don’t worry, I have an understanding with that cute new manager you hired at RA2.”

_ __ _

“Well, it sounds like we have our bases covered, then.”

_ __ _

“Bases covered! Patrick would be delighted to hear you using a sports metaphor.”

_ __ _

“Hmph. So you will move and get the Rosebudd Inn & Suites off the ground. You will Facetime me every day.”

_ __ _

“And you will get the RA3 location up and running, keep looking for a house, and in a year or so we’ll be back in the same town. You’ll be so busy looking for new staff and getting everything set up you won’t have time to miss me.”

_ __ _

“You’ll be so busy trying to keep track of your Vice President of Corporate Communications/Staff Mediation Consultant that you won’t have time to miss me.”

_ __ _

“So we’re good then.”

_ __ _

“We’re good. Best Wishes.”

_ __ _

“Warmest Regards.”

_ __ _

Two people leave the park, knowing that their next chat won’t be here, in this place. Today is the beginning.

_ __ _


End file.
